elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mannequin
Mannequins are interactive objects found in all but one of the available houses for purchase around Skyrim. Breezehome in Whiterun is the only house that does not have one. Interacting with a mannequin will allow the Dragonborn to put almost any form of apparel on it for display purposes. Houses with mannequins *Honeyside – Riften – 2 Mannequins *Vlindrel Hall – Markarth – 1 Mannequin *Hjerim – Windhelm – 3 Mannequins *Proudspire Manor – Solitude – 2 Mannequins *Dawnstar Sanctuary – Dawnstar – 1 Mannequin *Fort Dawnguard – 1 Mannequin (with set of Dawnguard armor) *Severin Manor – 4 Mannequins *In , mannequins may be crafted along with other furnishings for the home. **Every homestead allows for two mannequins to be crafted. (One in the Main Hall upstairs, and one in the Cellar. These require: a sawn log, nails, and a quarried stone each) **The Enchanter's Tower allows for one mannequin to be built. (Requires the same materials as above.) **The Armory Wing allows for five mannequins to be built. (Each of these require: 3 sawn logs, 5 nails, quarried stone, iron fittings) Trivia * Mannequins can be changed from a wooden humanoid to any race, humanoid or not, by the use of console commands. This can be done by entering the command setrace and filling with a race name. For example: setrace nord. (Non-humanoid races cannot equip apparel). This does not work if the bug where the mannequin is out of pose occurs. (Instead it turns the mannequins invisible). They can also be changed from male to female with the command sexchange. However, this only changes how they look while clothing is equipped. *Mannequins cannot equip weapons. *Mannequins have a carrying limit of 300. Bugs * Enchanted armor may lose its enchantment if left on the mannequins. * Apparel can be duplicated using mannequins. Place the apparel in the mannequin's inventory, then remove it before leaving the menu. Leave the house, re-enter, and a second set of the apparel will be on the mannequin. If the copied apparel is removed, most or all of it will duplicate again. This is one way to get multiple copies of unique armor or shields to pass on to followers. **Duplicated items will not have duplicate custom enchantments or smithing upgrades. In addition, armor left on can have its upgrades and enchantments deleted. ** The duplication glitch can be used on PC by using the console command drop , where is the identifier of the item being duplicated and is the number of units to drop. This must be done while the mannequin is selected (to select, click on the mannequin while in console mode). * Most apparel duplication has been patched as of 1.7, however, with the Hearthfire plugin installed, the first armor set placed on the mannequin in a built house may be duplicated by: **Placing armor on mannequin. **Exiting the house. **Returning, and removing the desired armor, and exiting the house again. **Upon returning, the original set of armor will still be in the mannequin's inventory. **Enchanted armor will not duplicate. However, unique unenchanted items will, such as the Helm of Winterhold or rarely Dragon Priest Masks. However, in rare cases some enchanted armor has been known to duplicate (tested with Nahkriin on and ). *The first armor placed on the mannequin may stay there, even if replaced with another. **This can be fixed by changing the original set in some way such as smithing the armor, or enchanting it. * When a house with mannequins is first entered, they may be in different positions from where they are supposed to be, or armor may be invisible. They can also act like a normal person; looking at you and moving their heads. **This can be fixed by either leaving the house and coming back or going to the mannequin's stand, activating the mannequin where it is supposed to be, and adding or removing items. *Sometimes armor will not be able to be removed due to it being noted as teammate's starting armor. *If a piece of headgear is put on top of body-gear which would normally not allow it (such as Archmage Robes or Hooded Thalmor Robes), the mannequin's head may disappear. * When attempting to place Stormcloak Officer Armor on a mannequin, it may not visually appear. However, upon looking in the mannequin's inventory, it is listed as equipped. * Sometimes the armor placed on the mannequin may disappear. They can be obtained again via console commands for PC. No known solution for PS3 or Xbox 360. Appearances * * ** ** ** * * Category:Skyrim: Interactive Items